


A New Life for All

by JeMAppelleParis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeMAppelleParis/pseuds/JeMAppelleParis
Summary: In this fic, Harry moves to have a new life and meets the love of his life… once again.





	A New Life for All

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this is not all my own work. It is based on the work of J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy my work and I am considering continuing this series if anyone likes it.

_ Harry grunted, writhing on the grassy knoll. He grimaced, closing his eyes tightly and in an instant of opening them, he was transported to the freezing, damp chamber beneath the school he loved so dearly. The bright yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. In reflex, Harry moved to run, yet was frozen. He could not move. As the large slithering creature moved closer and closer it was all Harry could do to breathe. Gasp after gasp of sharp breaths barely sustaining the body until suddenly, the great basilisk reared up and sprung forward. _

Bolting upright, Harry gasped for breath, his arms gripping the sheets. A shimmer lay across his body and his sheets were soaked from the terror. Closing his eyes, Harry fell back, head resting on his pillow. Still panting, knuckles white, Harry began to relax, first with his legs. He began to release the tension in his toes, then his feet, then ankles, slowly working muscle group by muscle group until finally, his knuckles released their death-grip on his silky sheets. After taking an additional moment to regulate his breathing, Harry glanced at the clock.  _ 2:43.  _

Sitting back upright and swinging his legs to the right, Harry propelled himself gently from the small twin bed. He had never really felt any need for more, having always - well almost always - much less. He padded his way through his mostly empty large bedroom to the attached bathroom. His feet making next to no sound on the well padded, soft carpet. Nearly jumping - as he always does - his foot found its way to the cool, tile of the bathroom. Continuing his journey, Harry flipped on the shower, attempting to balance the hot and cold before testing it himself. Taking a step back, Harry peeled back his sweat soaked briefs, letting them fall off his defined runners legs. As they pooled at his ankles, Harry kicked them off, nearly falling.  _ Clumsy idiot. _

Stepping into the slightly, steaming stream, Harry sighed. As the water rolled down his body, tension below his shoulders relaxed, and Harry began to hum some muggle tune he happened to hear in his daily walks of New York. After the war, Harry… had some problems to say the least. He could go nearly noplace without someone recognizing him. While New York was not much better, it helped some. Plus, Harry had come here to teach. A new school was to be erected in hopes of teaching the ever increasing number of young witches and wizards. While he was offered the position of Headmaster, Harry could not bring himself to take up such a gauntlet. Yes, it is what Dumbledore would’ve wanted, he was sure of this; however he was just not ready, with demons that still haunted him nightly. Instead, he took up the mantle of Potions master. In remembrance of Snape. He knew he had knowledge to share of course having learned from the Half-Blood Prince. 

Realizing he had zoned out, Harry shivered from the now icy water. Quickly, he began to actually cleanse himself, grabbing the bar of soap and lathering his body. Rinsing, he stopped the flow of ice and threw back the shower curtain. Reaching, he grabbed the thick, fluffy towel and began to towel his body. Tying the towel around his waist, Harry sauntered back into the bedroom, moving towards his singular dresser that contained all his clothes. Shuffling the contents around a bit, Harry finally settled on a set of briefs, khakis, and a light, crisp green button up shirt. Today was the day he would meet the fellow staff, and they all would determine House Heads and other important matters. 

Dreading the formal all day process that would likely drain him, especially with nearly no sleep, Harry gave a heavy sigh again and checked the time.  _ 3:52. Just under two hours before I have to be up. _ Exasperated, Harry sat at his desk. Deciding to make the best of what ‘short’ amount of time he had left, Harry began to structure his course, something he had been putting off for far too long. 

As the hours passed around him, Harry found himself pacing outside the Harbor Research Gifted School. The tall structure of grey sat against the Great Kills Harbor. After acquiring the Great Kills Park, the Ministry of Magic determined it would be the ideal location for a school due to distance yet closeness to civilization. 

Realizing that the meeting started in ten minutes, Harry entered the building and was met with a wood furnished foyer comparable to a high standard academy. Proceeding onward, Harry navigated to the great hall where this meeting would be held. Rounding the final corner, Harry slammed into a slim tall figure, toppling both of them over. Harry instantly became red in the face and began to untangle himself from the tangle of human pretzel while profusely apologizing. 

“Oh gosh I am so sorry, so clumsy” Harry mumbled.

“It’s quite alright Potter.”

Harry froze…  _ Potter? No it can’t be…  _ “Draco?” Harry questioned allowed.

A sigh was given, “Yes, Potter, now hurry up and get up, we’ve got a meeting to attend.”

In a moment, Draco was detached and stood above Harry, reaching an arm down to help Harry up.

“Umm thanks I guess,” muttered Harry as he began to study the familiar figure in front of him. The blond-haired boy he once knew had changed little. The boy stood at about Harry’s height and was clearly a little more bulkier from his defined muscles than he was all those years ago. 

Upon lifting Harry, Draco turned on his heels and made his way towards the Great Hall. Harry stunned momentarily just watched him walk away. Another sigh resonated from Draco, tagged with, “Come on Potter, you can stare later when we catch up, alright?”

Willing himself forward, Harry began to follow Draco towards the Great Hall and the meeting he might no longer dread.

After hours upon hours of assessing pertinent issues, and hours upon hours of arguing over minute details, the meeting had finally come to a close. As Harry began to head for the door, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, “Potter, care for a late lunch?”

“Malfoy, look, I don’t know what is going on here, but I came here to get away, to get away from that life before. Just leave me alone.”

“Oh poor Potter, oh woe is him. Get over yourself Potter, you aren’t the only that everyone remembers, you aren’t the one with a damn mark that’ll never be removed. I came to get away too ya know… It’s just lunch, is that too much to ask?”

Harry looked at Draco, and it was like it was Hogwarts all over again, his heart skipped a beat, and he could feel the heat on his face as a flush spread. 

“Just lunch?”

“Just lunch.” Draco replied. 

“Okay… But, this does not mean we are friends, we’re just co-workers. Understand?”

“And who said I wanted to be your friend? Hmm Potter? After all, it’s just lunch.”

Harry, embarrassed, began to stutter attempting to apologize, but Draco cut him off, “Alright you git, I’m hungry, let’s go get food hmm?” 

“Right” Harry mumbled, following Draco as they made their way to the exit.

“I know this good Italian place, just a short drive from here, sound alright to you Potter?”

“Umm yeah, sure, sounds quite alright.”

In mere minutes, they were standing in front of Fiore Di Mare. Draco ushered Harry into the beautiful restaurant, and walked up to the host. “Uh hi, I have a reservation? Uh Malfoy.”

The hostess answered back, “I see your reservation, follow me right this way.”

“Um Malfoy, a reservation?” Harry whispered sharply as he followed the host to the table.

“Yes Harry, it’s how people get a spot to eat at a busy restaurant, not everyone can simply saunter in and say, ‘ Oh hey, I’m the boy who lived and defeated the Dark Lord, can I go ahead and be sat at that booth?’”

“Oh shut up Malfoy.”

As they arrived at their isolated table, Draco pulled the chair out for Harry, then went round to his own side after Harry sat. For a long moment, Harry took time to take the restaurant in, to take Draco in. Giving a long sigh, Harry finally asked what was on his mind, “Why?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said why you git. Why are you here, why are we here?” 

Draco let out a sigh, a slow, tired sigh from deep within himself, “Look, Harry, when you’ve done what I’ve done, let it consume you, let it be all you were, drowned in it, then you forget about yourself, you forget about being human, being normal. What I did to you was wrong. Clearly we both know that. But I am changed. You don’t have to believe me, but I would like you to. I happen to… well… ugh… happen to like you I guess. Plus if were going to work together, you know, we should of course be on better terms.”

“Whoa whoa just slow down. Like me? Malfoy are we showing emotions?”

“Really Potter is that all you heard?” 

“No but it’s all that mattered,” Harry replied, stretching his arm out across the table and placing it atop Draco’s hand. 

“Well this is nice and all,” said Harry, “we should for sure grab food again tomorrow too.”

“Yeah?” Draco replied surprised,

“It’s settled then, it’s a date.”

Draco’s face went pale and eyes grew wide, for once, he was caught, lost for words. 

“I won’t lie, I was hoping you would be happier, maybe a little more snarky, and just less of the overall, ‘whoa I just got asked to a date by the boy who lived’” Harry chuckled.

“It’s a date” Draco choked, then cracked a smile, for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some messages for places you would like to see this work go!


End file.
